Cold Blooded
Cold Blooded is an Episode of AOF. Roles Starring *Platto *Spiny Featuring *Dingo and Pup *Joey *Frodo *Hairy *Sheila and Sheldon *Kuddly Appearing *Stripes *Dummy Plot Platto is seen having a picnic with Joey and Kuddly. Suddenly feeling the need to use the bathroom, Platto gets up and leaves. At this time, Spiny wander around for something to eat and he spots the picnic. Joey spots Spiny and ivites him over, and Spiny does so before digging into the food. Suddenly a figure appears and attacks Joey and Kuddly (offscreen) before trying to attack Spiny but reeling back and running off upon touching a spine. Finished eating, Spiny looks up from the food and is shocked to find Joey and Kuddly dead. by now, Platto has returned and upon seeing everything, he quickly asumes Spiny to be the killer and yells at him. Freaking out, Spiny runs away, more like fast walking, and Platto chases him, slipping on blood first. Meanwhile, up ahead, Dingo wrestles with a large snake while Pup watches from a nearby wagon. Suddenly, the figure appears again and a crunch is heard (once again offscreen). dingo stops what he's doing and turns around, screaming when he sees Spiny, who just arrived, standing next to lower half of Pup. Dingo gets ready to get Spiny until the snake wraps around his throat. Getting an idea, Spiny hops on the wagon and rides away, just in time for Platto to arrive and spot him. Platto continues after Spiny, ignoring Dingo as he is strangled by the snake. Up ahead, Spiny speeds past Sheila and Sheldon as they carry food, likely stolen, and the twins watch him go in confusion. Once more the figure appears and blood splatters from off-screen. Platto soon runs by and upon hitting Sheila and Sheldon's blood he starts sliding. Hairy is then seen relaxing under a tree, unaware of Frodo above him about to attack. Suddenly, Spiny and the wagon slam into Hairy and the tree, knocking Frodo down and onto Spiny's spines, killing him. Platto soon slides into the scene and looking at this one, Spiny looks even more guilty. Platto get sready to attack Spiny until a tree branch fall s and kills him. Glad that Spiny has been dealt with, Platto begins to head back to the picnic until the figure appears and is shown to be Dummy who bites Platto's head off. Deaths #Joey is bitten in half. #Kuddly's face is eaten off. #Pup is bitten in half also. #Dingo likely dies from strangling. #Sheila and Sheldon are killed by Dummy. #Hairy is smashed into by a wagon. #Frodo is impaled on Spiny's spines. #Spiny is hit by a tree branch. #Platto's head is bitten off. Trivia #This episode is one of the few times Dummy eats other characters. Oddly enough the one character he would go after first (Dingo) was never killed by him. #Stripes is seen behind the tree before Hairy is killed. Category:Aussie Outback Friends Category:Fan Episodes